


Heart Skipped a Beat

by porcrisana



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Croana, F/F, crisana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcrisana/pseuds/porcrisana
Summary: Joana sees Cris for the first time in Lit class, inspired by her instagram post.





	Heart Skipped a Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote yesterday, inspired by the heart on Joana's instagram. Takes place before the season started. I have written in other fandoms, but it's my first try at writing in Spanish. I already posted the Spanish version. This my translation of it.

It was her first week at her new school and Joana already had a boyfriend. She found him quickly, and if she was honest with herself, he had been easy prey. Having to start over was devastating and a distraction was better than the alternative: time alone in her own mind. That was never a good idea.

Joana had felt as if the first week had happened to someone else. Literature had always been her favorite subject and she felt angry that she had to be changed in the middle of the course. She missed her old school, her old teachers. But that first day in Literature class, something strange happened, while the rage filled her, the teacher talked, and soon his voice penetrated the fire inside and his words filled her consciousness. He understood. He knew the power of words, phrases and he heard the melody of sentences. The good teacher, she said in her mind, “el profe majo.” He was Pedro to the others. And for the first time, Joana thought that maybe the change wouldn’t be so bad. And it was then, on the second day of class that she felt happy, for the first time since the crisis. She looked forward to the lecture. Upon entering, she noticed finally the faces of her classmates. They were very typically Spanish, but they also looked like rich kids. And it was then in that moment, that her thoughts were interrupted when she saw _her_. _Her_. Time stopped, or ‘maybe it was her heart that had stopped,’ Joana mused.  Cliched and as if coming from a corny poem, Joana thought she would like to swim in the blue waters of _her_ eyes and run her hands through that blonde hair.

She spent the rest of the class, looking at her, waiting to hear her voice, learn her name. But the goddess didn’t speak, she looked distracted, bored. Usually, this kind of girl wouldn’t have interested Joana. Yet, something in this girl convinced Joana that behind those blue seas and the apparent calm of those oceans, strong waves and currents could be found. There was no explanation, and for Joana, who would usually find herself attracted anyway, a bigger wider arrow shot through her, it snared her, body and mind, then hung her above a precipice of desire and longing. She would have given anything for _her_ gaze to connect with her own. And after a while of staring and waiting, el profe majo finally spoke the words that became tattooed on her being, “Cris.” And without a doubt, she knew that her heart would never beat on time again, without _her_ in her life.


End file.
